Can I Heal Her?
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: the uchiha clan was wiped out in one night by a tragic fire. Leaving Sasuke, Itachi, and their little sister Yori behind.8 years later, will Naruto be able to heal her wounds or will he only remind her of what she lost?


**Me: Ok guys! This is...what? my sixth story?**

**Itachi: I think so.**

**Sasuke: About.**

**Me: Ok then! Heres Kiba and Akamaru with the disclaimer!**

**...**

**Me: Guys? guys? Guys!**

**Itachi: Mustve gotten lost on the way here.**

**Me: then Sasuke its your turn to do the diclaimer!**

**Sasuke: Dark magician girl forever doesnt own anything but her own Oc!**

-START-

It was a night neither of the Uchiha siblings would never forget. Itachi was driving Sasuke and himself home from a school board meeting and Sasuke's twin sister, Yori, was at home with their family, who had gathered at the house for a buisness meeting of their father. The two siblings were barely 2 miles way when they saw the smoke.

"Nii-san! Look! Smoke!" the seven year old Sasuke cried, pointing the gray cloud that stood out against the black night sky.

Itachi nodded and hit the gas. When they pulled up to the street, the house was surrounded by fire trucks. Itachi got out of his black mercedes, leaving his brother in the back seat, and went up to the cheif.

"Nishikori! What's going on? where are my parents?" Itachi asked, looking at the red haired fire cheif

"As far as we know every one is still inside Itachi-san." Nishikori said, looking up into the burning mansion.

Some way or another, Sasuke had gotten out of the car and, being very small and very fast, had ducked the other fire fighters and run into the burning house.

"Sasuke! Sasuke come back!" Itachi called after him.

Itachi attempted to run after his brother but nishikori grabbed him from behind and another two grabbed Itachi's arms.

"You can't go in there Itachi!" Nishikori yelled.

"Thats my brother in there!" Itachi yelled.

Then another thought hit him hard. Where was Yori? Was she inside or was she still at the park with Sakura and Ino?

"Nishikori...where's my sister? Where's Yori?" Itachi asked

"She's over there in that ambulance. She tried the same stunt your brother just pulled. She's allright but shes on oxygen right now and being treated for a panic attack."

Itachi ran to his little sister, who sat wearing her dress of the evening, a yellow dress that had once been beautiful but now was covered in ash and she had an oxygen mask over har face. Her large onyx eyes were wide with fright and he raven hair, slightly tonted with blue, had flecks of gray ash in it.

"Yori! Are you ok? Yori hime?" Itachi asked.

Yori nodded and wrapped her arms around her brothers waist.

"We found him! The boys allright!" Some body near the house called.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief. Both his siblings were alive and unharmed. Sadly the same couldnt be said for the rest of his family. The fire didnt finally burn out until about one in the morning. By that time it was obvious that no one had gotten out alive. The body count proved that. Wrought with greif, Sasuke was in a daze most of the time he was at the funeral, staring blankly at nothing, his eyes with a glazed over look. Yori was a traditional mourner. She cried her eyes out, excepted the apologies, and even said kind words about a family that could have cared less about her.

It was true. The Uchiha clan had not wanted a girl. Only Itachi and Sasuke seemed to care for her. Even her own mother, once done binding Yori's feet, had ignored her completly. But Yori, standing on her seven centimeter long feet that had been surgically altered, acted as though none of it had ever happened.

When the three finnally returned to their new apartment, Yori went straight to bed. Sasuke sat on the couch in a daze and then burst into lound uncontrollabe sobs. Yori came runnin and put her arms around her brother.

"Sasuke. Sasuke shhh. It's ok. Its ok." Yori tried to comfort.

Sasuke would hear none of it and continued to sob into his sisters dress.

Eight years passed and Yori and Sasuke grew into successful people. Except for Sasuke's fear of fire and Yori's nightmares. Itachi seemed to be the only one unfased by the fire. He had been left with everybit of money their parents had and anything that had not been damaged by the fire or the smoke so they were quite well off. But still Yori had taken a job in the sweet on japan candy shop just down the road and sasuke had started volunteering at the hospital after school.

It was another normal afternoon in their house. Sasuke and Yori had just gotten home from work. Sasuke looked like he was ready to be sick and Yori wastill wearing her red pleated skirt with the white polo t-shirt red ascot around her neck with the white hairtie holding her black hair up in a bun.

"Nii-san! We're home!" Yori called setting her black leather jacket on the hook in the hallway.

"How was work?" Itachi asked putting down the evening paper.

"I...I think...I thimk Im gonna be sick." Sasuke said sitting down and looking at his hands as if the blood from the dying patient was still on his hands.

"Breathe Sasuke. Breathe." Yori saod sitting behind him and rubbing his back.

It wasnt long before Sasuke had relaxed and gone to take a shower. Yori sat back on the couch and sighed. It was her birthday and nobody had noticed.

"Yori whats wrong?" Itachi asked

"It's my birthday." Yori said.

"I know. Theres something special in your room for you." Itachi said with a knowing smile.

Yori, with a confused look, went up to her room and almost fainted in surprise. Every one, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, was in her room clapping and smiling.

"Happy birthday Yori!" Naruto said before kissing her.

Yori's face went red and she melted into Naruto's arms, allowing him to play with her tounge. When Naruto finnaly let go of her Yori smiled up at him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you taste like ramen?" she asked.

"And you my dear taste like honey suckle." Naruto said before kissing her cheek.

"Guys! You can make out later! Lets party!" Sakura said.

That night, dancing with naruto on the terrace, Yori didnt feel scarred for the first time in many, many years,

**************************************************************************************THE END****************************************************************************************************

**Ok! How was it? Good? Bad? You hated it? Tell me in your reviews! Also...A cookie and a slow dance with the celeberty of your choice if you can get this riddle:**

_** In marbel walls as white as milk,**_

_** Lined with a skin as soft as silk;**_

_** Within a fountain crystal clear,**_

_** A golden apple doth appear.**_

_** No doors are there to this stronghold,**_

_** Yet theives break in and steal the gold.**_

_** What is it?**_


End file.
